Mireczka
History Lake Vigil Born near Lake Vigil in Molhyna, Ussura on Quintus 20th 1641. Mireczka was left orphaned by the Kosar Tribes when they attacked her small village. She traveled west and west ending up as a child laborer in Odyesee making and selling faberge eggs . Odyesse Arrival While out selling door to door Mireczka visited the house of a well-to-do sarrack swordsmaster Illarion and his young son Mstislav. It was a sour tempered Mstislav who answered the door, and, unimpressed with her wares, slammed the heavy wood and iron bound door on her fingers, which had been in the door jam. Unable to free herself, Mireczka was forced to spend the night on the doorstep until the next morning Illarion opened the door to find her freezing and in need of a doctor. Illarion nursed her back to health, and because she would no longer be of any use to the egg makers, decided to open his home to her. She first stayed on as a house keeper, since Illarion's mysterious Vodacce wife, mother to Mstislav, had left him years ago. But after a time Illarion took her on as an apprentice in his swords and eventually they fell in love. Departure On the first day of the new year Illarion asked Mireczka to marry him and offered her his most prized possessions to show her that she was the only one in his heart, his twin Vodacce blades, originally given to him by Mstislav's mother. Mstislav was enraged by this, since he thought that the blades would be his inheritance and the household was a tense and unhappy place for some time. A month later Mireczka was bringing breakfast to Illarion in his study only to find the room utterly destroyed and the carpet soggy with blood. Occupied Odyesee relies on the Montaigne "Guards" to deal with crimes and Mstislav made all haste to call them in. While he strongly desired his mother's knives he spent little time in practice and most of his time chumming about with the younger Montaigne soldiers. He accused Mireczka of murdering Illarion, of which the Montaigne were able to find no evidence. Unable to have her in irons he appealed with their laws to have her removed and demanded she pay back everything that she had "taken" in the years that she lived under Illarion's roof. He was strangely too scared to demand back the knives. The Montaigne agreed and set her a heavy debt to repay. Mstsilav weaseled his way in to convincing the Montaigne that Mireczka should not be allowed to stay in Odyesse and so she was sent to Paix to work off her debt. Present Paix Goals Mireczka is working hard to repay the money to Mstislav, though she hopes that he will realize that money is not what he wants and that he is only heart broken about his father's death. She knows that he is troubled and wants more than anything to be able to return to Odyesse and Illarion's house to help Mstislav grow into the good man she and Illarion had hoped to raise. Occupation Working on the incredibly intricate faberge eggs as a child Mireczka learned a thing or two about manipulation of minute details with metals and stones. She has been able to put those skills to use working for Mikal Knopf. Mireczka is now a member of the Jewelers' Guild. Mireczka also works with the other residents of Maison Etalon du Toille in their more nefarious business of underground investigation and exchange.